


Status Report

by Celestriakle



Series: Chatplay Canon [1]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: NiGHTS's replacement clone reports in about how she's adjusting.





	Status Report

The enormous, ornately carved doors that marked the entrance into Wizeman's chambers successfully and intentionally made everyone who entered seem as insignificantly small and powerless as feasibly possible. Of course, that wasn't the only purpose; Nii knew that. Wizeman's size made the size of the doors a necessity. She tried to keep this reasoning in mind as she crossed their threshold to greet her new master with a deep bow.

No words were exchanged as Wizeman tapped Nii's chin, signaling for her to rise, and raised one hand beneath her feet to land upon and report her status from. Four more hands surrounded her, staring at her, turning and moving around her. She could meet none of their eyes, not yet, so her gaze remained steadfastly downcast.

"Things have been... well, Master." She glanced up for half a moment, then hurriedly added, "I brought you an Ideya!" She held up the blue glowing orb where it was quickly swiped from her fingers. As she dropped her arms, she stole a glance up at her master's face, but instead discovered four scrutinizing eyes blocking her view. She started slightly, not expecting all those hands to suddenly be gathered in such a manner. She opened her mouth to say something, but as unpredictably as they gathered, they dispersed, so she shut her mouth, unquestioning.

"What of the other nightmarens? Are they treating you well?"

"Yes, yes. They've eased up on me since our last meeting. I had to prove that I have power and am worthy of the respect of my rank, but they listen to me now." She looked up, attempting a strong and determined gaze, but she faltered, her head dropping back down. "Reala... Reala's still been pretty cold to me. I don't think he likes me. I can understand why." Growing up bogged down by the memories of a life not hers, the misery borne of her struggle to separate herself from the shadow of her original colored the final tones of her voice.

Nii sighed, momentarily preoccupied by these thoughts, but then found herself surrounded with gentle touches: The hand beneath her fell away; a finger supported one of her thighs; her foot found stability on the tip of another finger; she felt a light brush over her horn, her hair, her cheek; a finger slipped beneath her arm and around her waist. Surprised, she looked up, and was caught in the gaze of the eye that floated just feet in front of her. "Master...?" He was so ready to say something; she could see it. Instead, the eye that had previously been so focused on her fell, and the fingers caressed her face. "Master..." she repeated and closed her eyes.

One by one, the digits that supported her fell away, and she floated on her own as Wizeman said, "Report again this time next week; you are dismissed."

"...Yes, Master." She bowed and left his chambers. A warm smile snuck onto her face as she flew away. She knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
